TUFF Cat
by Godwrites
Summary: What happens when Kitty's oldest brother transfers from G.U.F.F. (German Underground Fighting Force) to T.U.F.F. as the mechanic? NOTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY! This is a Kitty x Dudley fanfic. But, with an older brother, their love may not be as easy as they want it to.
1. Chapter 1

Well, since you don't know _eine menge_ about me, Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Michal Katswell, older brother of Kitty Katswell, the agent at T.U.F.F. I was born on May 2nd. After Kitty was born, the third one in the family, my father had left my mother, and I was left to fend for myself and my family. I was named after my great-great grandfather Michal Katswell I, the cat of Otto von Bismarck. I have a younger brother, who is now dead. Kitty is the youngest sibling. My younger brother, Jack, was killed in G.U.F.F. (The German Underground Fighting Force) The organization I was in until he died. We were partners too. I didn't come to T.U.F.F. directly after I quit, Kitty actually gave me the job. I'm thakful of her for that. I'm now the mechanic for T.U.F.F. (I mean, who doesn't need a mechanic after the dog came along. The first time I met him, was the day he came into the organization. It went a little like this...

That day, Kitty was undercover. She was trying to bag the villian, Verminious Snaptrap. (I fought way worse). He stole the Kreuger Rat, and got away, but then, there was a dog here, named, Dudley Puppy. The dolt who almost killed my sister and let Snaptrap get away. He was also going to be my sister's soon to be partner. The chief made it official, that she was going to have this dolt working with her.

"Really?" I asked, "You're going to let zis hound, vork vis Kitty?"

"I know Michal, you don't want it, but the safety of Petropolis counts on it."

"Vell, vat about my sister?" I asked, "He can't keep her safe, he almost killed her, and he doesn't even vork vis her!"

"Hey, just because I'm a dog, doesn't mean I can't chew out crime." The dog said.

"Ze only zing you can chew is your own butt." I stated, before he did exactly that.

"Michal, if a dog can take down three of Petropolis's worst bad guys, singlehandedly if I may add, then he is fit to work with your sister." The chief said, "Believe me."

"Ja, alright." I stated, "I vill believe you, but not ze hound." I continued.

Later, at dinner, I learned that the dog is basically a little on the slow side.

"Of course he is." I stated, "He's a dog."

"You can't judge someone because of their species." She said. Maybe she was right, maybe I should just forgive the dogs for what they did to me. I then touched the scar going down the right side of my face.

"You have no idea vat zose animals did to me." I said.

"Well, how much worse is it than almost being killed?" She asked.

"Vishing zey vould kill you." I said.

"I'm sorry Michal, but maybe he is the hero T.U.F.F. is looking for. You could easily be the hero, if you weren't so scared about being a field agent." She said, "What did happen to you in Germany?"

"Zat is a conversation for a different hour." I said, "Let's go to sleep." We obviously didn't sleep in the same room, that would be quite weird. Although, I actually lived in her apartment, since I cannot work out there. I'm too scared I would be killed. I'm actually more afraid about what could happen to Kitty. Night full of nightmares, here I come.

The next day, I was at the Kreuger Rat re-opening. Then, I heard of a TUFFmobile has been broken. I found out, it was my sister's and the cause of it, was the hound.

"Nein." I continued to say, as my long walk back to the T.U.F.F. HQ, where I seen the hound. I heard him whisper something in Kitty's ear, and she replied, "He's dreamy, don't you think?"

"Vat?" I asked myself, as I kept a now, even closer eye on my sister.

"Hey Michal." She said, walking towards me.

"Hello Kitty." I said, "How var you?" I asked, as she leaned in to whisper, "Play along and you won't get hurt."

I began laughing at her remark. "I, get hurt?" I said, "Nein vay in hell." I continued.

"What are you doing after you get out?" She asked me.

I then looked in the direction of the hound, and seen him, he was steaming with jealousy.

"Fine then!" He yelled as he stormed off.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked, looking back at me.

"Rule number von, Never piss off your partner." I said, as she ran off after him.

I then, began laughing as I continued my work on the TUFFmobile the hound broke. After about an hour they came back and, surprise surprise, another TUFFmobile has been broken. Two in a day, a new record. A new record the dog now has too.

"Vhat is it zis time?" I asked.

"Needs pretty much everything." Kitty said, as it fell into a million pieces.

"I think I should just replace it for you." I said.

"Thanks Michal." She said.

"Nein problem." I said, "Vat vere you two doing anyvays?" I asked.

"We were going to see a movie." She stated.

"Like vat?" I asked, "A date?"

"Actually no." She said, "We were going with the whole T.U.F.F. agency. The chief said you wouldn't want to go."

"Ja." I said, "I vouldn't."

"Okay." Dudley said, "Let's go Kitty."

"Bye Michal." She said.

"See you two around." I stated, as they took of in a TUFFmobile.

"Vat are you going to do?" I asked myself. If my younger sister is dating him, I don't know how I would like it. The screwball actually may not be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2: TUFFmobiles

Well, I guess the hound is alright. An old agent by the name of Jack Rabbit, who I don't really care about came back here last week to recruit Kitty to an agency called S.T.U.F.F. She didn't go, and then the Rabbit kidnapped her. I knew something wasn't right... However the dog knew before I did, and he kicked the stuffing out the rabbit. I applaud him for that. He now has my permission to go out with Kitty, if he chooses to...

"Vell, vat do ve have here?" I asked, as I seen Agent Nuts stuff a bunch of acorns into his mouth. Directly over my car.. Not my car.. Well you know what I mean, right?

"Go away!" I yelled at him, "Shoo!" I continued to swat at him, until he finally ran away.

"Alright Chief." I said, "I'm going to have a break."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Break room?" I asked, "Vat, ze mechanic can't have a break after looking at cars all day on his back?" I questioned.

"No, you can go." He said.

"Thank you." I said, as I headed towards the break room. Inside, I find Dudley and Kitty, alongside Keswick.

"Hey Michal!" Kitty waved towards me." "Hello Kitty." I stated, as I looked at the hound. I had a death glare going for me.

"Vat is vrong vis ze dog?" I asked.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked, as he snapped out of his stare.

"What?" He asked, "Nothing's wrong."

"Ja." I said, "Hey everyvon, I am making ze newest form of TUFFmobiles." I stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What?" The dog asked.

"Ja." I said, "They are mostly still prototypes, but, oh vell." I stated, "Vat do you know about cars?"

"Nothing." He said, "I just like the car, "I learn alot in the car." He stated.

"Clearly." I coughed, causing Kitty and Keswick to laugh a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing Dudley." They said, as I left the break room to find the car I was working on vanished. I looked out a window, and found Agent Nuts crashed into a fire hydrant.

"Nein, nein, nein." I repeated, banging my head of the glass, before I got the chief.

"Chief?" I called for him.

"Yes?" He replied, "The Prince of Kats?"

"Prince of Kats?" I asked, "I like ze sound of zat." I stated, "Anyvays, Nuts gotten into a car again.

"What?" He asked, as he looked out the window. The car was still crashed by the hydrant, but Nuts was gone.

"Zat's veird." I replied, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Chief said, "But when will you have those new TUFFmobiles ready?" He asked.

"It'll now take about three-" I said, as it exploded, "Nein, make it four months." I stated.

"Of course." Chief said.

"Anything could be vorse." I stated.

"Yeah, like what?" He asked.

"Ze hound could kill Kitty, zen zat vould be a double murder." I said.

"How?" Chief asked.

"I vould kill ze hound." I said, walking away.

I then proceeded to work on the newest TUFFmobiles, again.

Then, Kitty and the hound came and nearly made me hit my head on the bottom of one of the cars.

"Hi Michal!" The hound screamed in my ears.

"Nein!" I said, as I waited for my hearing to come back.

"Sorry." Dudley said.

"It's alright." I said, "Vat do you vant?"

"We were hoping you could make our rides a bit... different." Kitty said.

"Vat did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was hoping mine could be like a hotrod." The dog stated. I was actually beginning to like him a bit more as each day passed.

"Vis flames und stuff like zat?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"And as for ze lovely Kitty, vat can I get for your's?" I asked.

Again, the dog had that same glare as before.

"I was thinking mine could be all black." She said, "Or a dark blue."

"It vould match your outfit." I said.

"Yeah, it would." She said, "Wouldn't it."

"Ja." I said, as Dudley walked off somewhere.

"How long vill you keep zis up for?" I asked.

"As long as it takes." She said, "Why don't you ever go out?"

"Und do vat?" I asked.

"I dunno, get a girlfriend or something." She said.

"Why vould I vant von?" I asked.

"I don't know, so your not held up in our house the whole day?" She said.

"Ja, I'll do it..." I said, "After I die."

"Come on Misha, don't be like that." She said.

"Vhy do I need von?" I asked, raising my voice, "My life is perfect. I do not need a girl ruining it for me."

"I know that Misha, it's just I want to see you as happy as I am working with Dudley." She said.

"Ja, vorking." I said, hinting at something she didn't notice.

"Well, I hope you'll find the right girl soon." She said, as she left to go on another stakeout with the hound. Then, some very disturbing images came into my mind. I tried to flush them out, but I couldn't. So, I then went back to the HQ. Nobody was there. I must admit, it was strange. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Katswell, surprise, surprise." Snaptrap said, as I turned around.

"Snaptrap?" I asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, you know, front door was open." He said.

"Oh." I said, "I see."

"Yes, so, you're obviously wondering what I'm doing in the T.U.F.F HQ, right?" He asked.

"Ja, I guess." I stated.

"That German accent of yours gives me the creeps." He stated.

"Does it?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Anyvays, your diabolical plan?" I asked.

"Oh, right." He said, "Well, I am going to take one of the TUFFmobiles and use them to figure out what they use to operate." He continued.

I thought to myself, 'Is he really this outdated?' Then, I said, "No you aren't!" As I lunged at him. I was then throw to the ground by a crocodile type thing. I then sent Kitty a message on my wrist communicator saying, "Snaptrap's in T.U.F.F. Where are you?"

Then, the three of them got away. Not that I cared, I mean, I was working on newer TUFFmobile models. Some very stylish ones at that.

Then, two hours later, the two come back with a surprise. It was a girl cat. Her name was Elsa Kitten. I then took my sister in a back room to talk to her.

"Misha, what's wrong?" She asked, "Don't you like our little surprise?"

"I vish you vould surprise me by answering ze messages on your vrist communicator!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked, as she listened to the message I sent to her.

"Oh." She said, "What was he doing here?" She asked.

"You're lucky all he vanted vas a TUFFmobile, or else, say goodbye to ze town you live in." I said.

"Oh..." She said, as Dudley and Elsa came through the door.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Notsing." I said, "Except ze fact you two totally could've blown your jobs today."

"What's he talking about?" Dudley asked, as he began listening to my message.

"Oh, that..." He began, "Well, I'm sure we can get them back, right Kitty?" He asked.

"Yeah, Misha-" She began before I cut her off.

"Don't you two zink you've done enough today?" I asked, then directing my first conversation to Elsa, "By ze vay, zank you for coming, but zis is not ze best time."

"No worries." She said, "I'll just stop by your place tomorrow. I can tell you are under a bit of stress right now."

"Cool." I said, as she wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"How's three sound to you?" She asked.

"Tsree sounds excellent." I said.

"It's a date." She said.

"See Misha." Kitty said, as Elsa walked out of the HQ, "You are just a big hairball of stress."

"Ja." I said "Still doesn't cut for ze two TUFFmobiles stolen today."

"Well, what did we say, we'll get them back tomorrow." Dudley said.

"Alright." I said, "Thanks."

"No problem, us guys gotta stick together." He said.

"Vat?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said. I swear, I seen him wink at Kitty.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Secrets

This week, I worked about twice as hard to get the new TUFFmobiles up and running. Of course, each time I got something to work, there was something else wrong with it. But, luckily for Kitty, Dudley and I, the chief didn't notice the two TUFFmobiles were gone.

"Kitty." I said, "Can you come vis me?"

"Sure Misha." She said, as she went into the breakroom with me, "What's up?"

"I'm freaking out." I said, "I feel like ze chief vill find out soon." As soon as I said that, "The P.A. system roared to life and the first thing the Chief said, was "Agents Puppy, Katswell, and Katswell, in my office NOW!" He sounded pretty angry.

I first prayed that he didn't find out, then I walked into the office, hoping he didn't find out.

"Ja Chief?" I asked as Kitty and Dudley followed suit.

"What is this?" He began as he turned on the computer monitor. The security cameras showed the fight Snaptrap and I had, but didn't show the stolen cars.

"I can explain." I said to the chief, hoping to calm his tiny nerves down. (Tiny, get it)? "Anyvays, I vas in the HQ, trying to get an early start on ze TUFFmobiles, but then, Snaptrap appeared." I continued.

"Okay." He said, "Well, Puppy and Katswell, can you explain why you both didn't answer his S.O.S.?

Immediately after he said that, the hound and Kitty blushed as red as beets.

"No Chief." Kitty said.

"Alright." He said, "Well, until you can all get the stolen TUFFmobiles back, Your brother will be alongside you Kitty."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I've made my decision." He stated, "Now move it!"

"Vait, Chief." I pleaded, "If I must go vis zem, zen zat vill push me back even furzer vis ze cars."

"You do make a good point Michal, but we have no other agents around, and you're the only other eligible agent around here, except Keswick." He said.

"Fine." I said, "But I vill need ze bodies of ze two prototypes in my garage by ze end of ze day."

"Alright Prince of Kats, you got a deal." He said.

10 Minutes Later:

I had my head hung between my hands, I wanted to continue to work on the TUFFmobiles, but now I couldn't. I also did not want to work with my sister, because that is the way how my younger brother died. It goes a little something like this.

**The dialogue of these next few parts are in German, so... Deal with it.**

_"Agents Katzell, und Katzell, es ist eine bombe am Flughafen. Sie mussen zwei entscharfen."_ Chief said.

_"Du hast es chef."_ I said, as Jack sped down the road towards the airport. When we got there, there were people being evacuated.

_"Okay Jack, nehmen wir unsere zeit mit diesem."_ I said, unfortuanately, he ran ahead of me looking for the bomb.

_"Nein."_ I sighed.

When we got there, he already had the control panel of the bomb off, and it was ticking down from :30.

:29 :28 :27 :26 :25

_"Jack, beeilen sie sich!"_ I yelled.

_"Was macht es aus?"_ He asked.

:20 :19 :18 :17 :16 :15

_"Jack, wir mussen gehen."_ I said.

_"Nein Michal, Ich kann dies tun."_ He said.

:5 :4 :3 :2 :1

**"BA- BOOM!"**

The bomb went off, and Jack took almost the whole explosion to the chest. I got away with a few minor cuts and bruises. And a pipe stuck out of my face at a 90 degree angle. The next day, I woke up. I was in a hospital bed, and I found out my younger brother died almost instantly after the bomb went off. I was devastated. I then moved back to Petropolis. I was unemployed, that is, until Kitty found me a job working at T.U.F.F.

Now, I am here now, working with my younger sister, looking for two cars, just like in Germany, I may add, and fueled by the agency's arch rivals, again, also in Germany. Could this get any weirder?

"Hey Michal, I know what'll cheer you up." Dudley said.

"Vat?" I asked.

"Look." He said, as he began juggling 6 chew toys in the air.

"Cool." I said, as Kitty came back with good news.

"D.O.O.M. is out there, and we need to take the cars without them noticing us." She said.

"Or, ve could just valk right in, und take ze cars by force." I said, grabbing my wrench.

"Or, we could do it your way." She said, "That's right, it's not just me and Dudley anymore, is it?" She asked.

"Not until ve get ze cars back." I said.

"Let's do this." Dudley said.

I ran up to the door, followed by Kitty and Dudley. I then, breached the door, and there I seen every bad guy in Petropolis; the Chameleon, Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, Bird Brain, and Snaptrap and his collegues.

"Mr. Katswell, how nice to see you. Why did you stop by?" Snaptrap said.

"I vant ze cars, Snaptrap." I said, as I walked down the line of bad guys, wrench in hand.

"I'm sorry Michal, I'm afraid I can't do that. Francisco, Ollie, Larry, sick'em." Snaptrap said.

The three who came up to me, I suppose were the men he just called on, and I swung my wrench down on the little grey guy. Then, a opposum came up from behind me, and put me in a chokehold. I looked out of the corner of my eye, and seen Kitty and Dudley watching from the sidelines. I elbowed the opposum in the face, and brought my wrench around to hit him in the stomach area, then around again to hit him on the head. Then, the alligator who stopped me from arresting Snaptrap kicked me in mid-air, knocking the wrench from out my hands.

"We won." Snaptrap said.

"Nein." I said, Snaptrap now giving me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"My hounds vill tear you to shreds!" I yelled, as Kitty and Dudley jumped out from nowhere. Kitty kicking Francisco in the face, the alligator released his hold on me, and I grabbed my wrench, and hit the gator in the snout.

Dudley had the Chameleon's tongue, and was flopping him around relentlessly.

I went after Snaptrap, but not until Kitty said, "You know I'm not a dog, right?"

"Ja, I just vanted somesing to strike fear inside their hearts." I stated, going out after Snaptrap.

He took one of the TUFFmobiles, while I found a bike sitting on the side of the road.

Then someone said, "My bike!"

"You'll get it back later!" I yelled, as I went after Snaptrap. But not before doing a wheelie as I headed out.

I followed him and he took an exit off the highway, one I missed. I followed the highway, and found a conspicuosly placed wooden ramp there. I took my chances. I jumped off the ramp and I jumped off the bike. I landed in the TUFFmobile with Snaptrap.

"Miss me Snaptrap?" I asked, as I kicked him in the face. He took out a blaster and blasted me out of the car, but I held on to the door.

"I told you I would win." He said, as I seen the lake.

"Bye." I said, "Also, vatch ze road." I continued, as I then let go of the car.

Snaptrap looked for why I said that, and went for a swim.

"I will now plot my revenge!" He said.

"Nein you von't." I said, as I walked back to the D.O.O.M. base. When I got there, I seen Kitty and Dudley, dangling over a shark tank.

"Nein." I said, behind Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies.

"Hello Michal." Dr Rabies said, as I took one step, then another.

"Don't move, and no one gets hurt." Catastrophe said.

I then began to look around for something to free Kitty and Dudley with. I found it. A lever, and I still had my wrench.

"I vonder." I said under my breath.

I then threw the wrench, past Rabies and Catastrophe, and hit the lever. Kitty and Dudley were now free, and they stopped Catastrophe and Rabies.

"I know you." Rabies said, "The bomb in Germany."

"Shut up." I said, giving him a menacing glare.

"Yes, you are the one. The one who's younger brother died there." He said.

I looked for Kitty, she was gone, and Dudley was too.

"I said shut up." I said, as I kncked them both out.

After we went back to T.U.F.F. we were congratulated by everyone. The Chief, however, said something that would surprise all of us.

"Prince of Kats, you will continue to work with agents Katswell and Dudley." He said.

"Vat?" I asked, "Nein!"

"Why not Michal?" Chief asked.

"You can't handle ze truth." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Chief asked, "Of course I can."

"You might be able to, but not everyvon else vill." I said.

"You are going to work with agent Puppy, and your sister." The Chief said, "Your skills are unbelieveable."

"Fine." I said, "Ven vill I be able to vork on ze cars?" I asked.

"You will work on the cars on your free days." The Chief said.

"Fine." I said.

After we left his office, I swore like a sailor. Of course, it was in German.

"I am more pissed off zan you two, so please be quiet." I said, as we left the HQ.

"You think your mad?" Kitty asked. "I'm now stuck working with you, my overprotective brother."

"Vat?" I asked.

"You heard me." She said.

"If only you knew vhy I am so overprotective."

"Why don't you just tell us?" She asked.

"If you knew, you would be more depressed than every woman in zis whole city!" I yelled.

After I said that, Elsa came up with a sedan.

"Hey Michal." She said.

"Hello Elsa." I said, "How are you?"

"Good." She said, "And you?"

"I'm fine, except ze chief stuck me vis my younger sister." I said.

"Cool." She said.

"Nein, it isn't." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"When do you vant to go on a date?" I asked.

"Tonight at nine sound good?" She asked.

"Nine it is." I said, "I'll tell you zen."

"Okay." She said, "See you later."

"Bye Elsa." I said, as she took off.

"Vat?" I asked, as Kitty stared at me, and Dudley was sniffing around.

"Nothing." Kitty said, "Dudley, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: TUFFmobiles mk 2

That Night:

I picked up Elsa in the first TUFFmobile mk 2. It was a 2009 dodge viper with everything the old TUFFmobiles had, and more. Mine was the colors of the old TUFFmobiles, white and black. When I picked her up, we went out to a fancy restaurant. Little did I know, we would be in for a big surprise.

The next thing I knew, the Chameleon burst through one of the windows. I confronted him, after everyone else was out of the restaurant.

"Why if it isn't Michal Katswell." He said, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You know, on a date." I said, "Sometsing vich you vill never be on!"

"Well, Michal I see this will be your last date ever." He said, as he pulled out a gun shaped like a baby bottle. He shot it at me, but I dodged the first shot. Not so lucky on the second. After that, I turned into a baby. Now... Elsa's POV.

**Elsa's POV:**

"What is this?" I asked, as I seen a baby on the floor in the place of Michal's clothes. I put 2+2 together. The baby was Michal. I immediately rushed him to T.U.F.F. where his sister was.

"Kitty!" I yelled out.

"Elsa?" She asked, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's Michal." I said, as I showed her him.

"The baby is...?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "Do you know how to fix him?"

"I dunno." She said, "Keswick!"

"W-w-what is it?" He stuttered.

"Michal is a baby." Kitty said.

"He's a-a-a what?" He asked, "How?"

"The Chameleon." I said, "Michal was fighting him, until he took out a baby bottle and it blasted Michal..."

"Well, then, this is qu-qu-qu-quite bad." Keswick said, "But I do believe I can fix him."

"I actually like him like this, he's less annoying." Kitty said.

"Well, you might, but what about him?" I asked her, pointing to Michal.

"I don't know, he might like it too." She said, "Now he doesn't have to risk his life."

"Yeah, well, you take care of him." I said, hoping to reconvince her, "Feed him, burp him, change him..."

"Okay." Kitty said, "Keswick fix him.

"I'm not entirely sure if this w-w-will work, but, here goes." Keswick said.

Keswick blasted the ray at Michal, and it turned him into an old man. Around 60 or so. He still looked good at that age.

"Whoops, that's th-th-the age increaser ray." Keswick said, before taking out another blaster.

Keswick this time blasted the ray again at Michal. This time, Michal seemed normal, that is, until he spoke.

"Watch the road! Turn Right! Now left!" He yelled.

"S-s-sorry, that's my backseat driver ray." Keswick said.

"Go straight!" Michal continued.

"Ahh!" Keswick yelled, "Here it is. My back to normal ray." He said, "One shot with this, and it will make Michal normal again."

"Alright." I said, "But where is Michal?"

"I don't know" Keswick said.

Kitty then called Dudley and told him to keep an eye out for Michal.

"On it." Dudley said.

"I hope he can find him." I said.

"Me too." Kitty said, "If my mom finds out, I'll be dead."

"Let's all split up." Keswick stated, "Kitty, y-you go right. Elsa, you g-g-go left, and I'll go st-st-straight."

"Alright." I said, "I'm on it."

I took Michal's car, and went towards Dudley's. I had something for him to smell so he could track Michal.

After I found him, I told him to get in the car. After he was, I brought out one of Michal's shirts, and told Dudley to smell it, to see if he could lead us to him.

Dudley smelled it, and told me to take a U-turn. I did, and his car is so cool. After we did, Dudley told me to take a left. I did, and then, we were met with the D.O.O.M. base.

Dudley smelled around for a bit, and then stated, "He's in there."

"Really?" I asked.

"Positive." He said, "You get Kitty and Keswick, I'm going in."

"Alright." I said, running towards the car.

"Hi ge-ge!" Dudley yelled, as he jumped through the roof of the building.

I waited for Kitty and Keswick to get here. When they did, Dudley was already outside with Michal.

"Agent Puppy, hold him still." Keswick said.

"On it Keswick." Dudley said.

After Keswick shot him, he was back to normal.

"Vat?" He asked, "How long vas I out?"

"Long enough." Me and Kitty said.

"Okay." He said, "Kexvic, what happened?" He asked.

"You were sh-sh-shot by the Chameleon's baby ray." Keswick said, "Also, will you ever get my n-n-n-name right?"

"I'm not sure." Michal said, "Maybe von day."

"Anyways, Michal nice car." I said.

"Zat car." He said coming to a realization, "Everyvon, I am pleased to show you all, ze newest TUFFmobile model. Ze TUFFmobile mach 2."

"Wait." Dudley said, "I was the first dog to ride in that?"

"I guess." Michal said.

"What's new in it?" Kitty asked.

"I put in so many different zings, I'm not sure I vill name zem all." He said, "Zere is a net." He continued, as he pressed a button in the car, and a net popped out of the car. "Zere is an ejector seat." He said, "Vis a parachute." he continued, "Und zere is a self destruct button, incase any bad guys get zere hands on zis."

"Which one is that?" Dudley asked.

"Ze button marked vis ze skull und crossbones." He said.

"Don't you think bad guys wouldn't press that then?" Kitty asked.

"I vould zink zey vould press zat von first." He said, "Bad guys are ze complete opposite of us, so I put a button marked vis a skull und crossbones. It is reverse psychology." He continued, "Und even if zey don't, if zey do not have ze correct voice command, zey are in for a big surprise.

"What?" I asked, "I activated it."

"I know you would, so I put your voice in ze car's recognition lock." He said. I was probably blushing as he said that.

"Well, what happens if they don't?" Dudley asked.

"Ze car vill self-destruct itself, but vis a different manner." He said.

"Good to know it didn't do it to me." I said.

"Of course it vouldn't." He said, "I prepare everyzing like zat."

"When are the other's cars going to be ready?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not done vis everyvon's, but, Kitty, meet your ride." He said, as a dark blue-black car with cat eyes for headlights drove up without a driver. "Dudley, zis is yours." He said, as a black car drove up with red and yellow flames. "Kexvick, zis is yours." He said, as a white car, with black glasses drove up. "Und Elsa, I took ze liberty to make you von too." He said, as a dark red car with black flames drove up. "Quite an improvement from your old von, correct?" He asked.

My jaw was still on the floor.

"I vill take zat as a yes." He said. "Mach 2s, back to ze T.U.F.F. HQ." He said, as his car lead them off with a "Yes Commander." The cars can speak too, this was so unreal.

"I vill teach you all ze awesome improvements ze cars have from ze older vons tomorrow." He said, as we all went to our houses. This time, Michal went with me to my house because I invited him. Kitty went to her house, same with Dudley.

**The Next Day; Michal's POV**

"It is so good all ze T.U.F.F. agents are here." I said.

"Michal, why are we all here?" The Chief asked.

"You'll see." Elsa said.

"I present to you all, ze newest TUFFmobiles." I said, as I lifted a curtain off of mine.

"Woah." Chief said, "If I knew you were making this, I wouldn't have made you work with Kitty."

"Ja." I began, "I take pride in my vork." I said, "Anyvays, now for ze features." I continued, "Zese cars all have ejector seats vis parachutes, can clock in at over 200 kph, have leather interior, und can be made custom, or stock." I continued, still, "Bodies are made from solid steel, und can withstand a crash with a brick vall at 200 kph."

"That's it?" Chief asked jokingly.

"Good von Chief." I said, as I got back to list, "Zere is a central air conditioner inside of ze car, there are three cupholders, und an HD camera for both ze back end to park, und ze front end as vell, zere is a facecam for T.U.F.F. agents to communicate better vis von another, und ze headlights light up 50% more zan stock lights." I continued, "Zere is also a self destruct button vich I advise to use very cautiously, zere are many otzer features of zese cars, but zose are ze main vons."

"Alright." Chief said, "Thank you for the meeting."

"My pleasure Chief." I said, "Und here is your's."

"You made me one?" Chief asked.

"Actually, no." I said, "I know a spider."

"Good one Michal." Chief said, laughing.

"It vasn't a joke." I said.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello everyone, I am Godwrites, and if you are still reading this fic, and enjoying it. Please review this by the way, I want to know where I can improve and where I am strongest at. This has been T.U.F.F. Cat, chapter 4 and this A/N has bee ajourned.**


	5. Chapter 5: End

The Next Day:

"Hey Michal, can I talk to you?" Dudley said.

"Ja." I said to the dog, "Vat is it?"

"It's Kitty." He said.

"Vat about her?" I asked.

"Do I have your permission to go out on a date with her?" He asked.

"Ja." I said, "Ja, you do." I continued, "Zank you for asking me about zis."

"You're welcome, and thank you for allowing me to." He said.

"No problem." I said.

"Since you know most about her can you give me any pointers?" He asked.

"Vell, ze fastest vay to her heart is to be yourself." I said, "Do vat you vould do vis your friends, she's like zat." I ontinued, "Und also, you should also tweak your personality a bit." I stated, "Be yourself vis a bit of sometsing else."

"Thanks Michal." He said, hugging me. It was a brotherly hug, nothing more. I have a girlfriend and her name is Elsa.

"Ja." I said, "Alright."

The next point I seen him, he was with Kitty in a fancy restaraunt. He waved at me, and Kitty did too. I don't care about stuff like that, usually. If someone wants to hurt my sister, I will go beast on them. So, I waited for them to go out of the restaraunt. Then, I followed them. They went to our, (Mine and Kitty's) house, and I waited about fifteen minutes to go inside. When I had gotten in, I seen them on the couch, kissing.

"How cute." I stated, as Kitty immediately lept up.

"Michal, it isn't what it seems." She said.

"Really?" I replied, "I'm okay vis it."

"Wait, you are?" She asked.

"Ja, I'm okay vis it, if you two don't bring a kid in until you are both married." I stated.

"That's sounds good." She said.

"It does, don't it?" Dudley said.

"Ja." I said, "I'm off to my date vis Elsa." I said, as I left the house.

"Wow, that was really awkward." Dudley said.

Later that evening:

When I got home, after driving Elsa back to her house, I heard a bed creaking, (If you know what I mean)... I then yelled up, "I hope you two aren't making children!" Immediately, the bed stopped.

"We weren't doing anything..." Kitty said, "Dudley left about an hour ago.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted from the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, tilting my head.

Kitty just facepawed herself.

I then began to burst into laughter. "As long as you two are taking the primary precautions." I said.

"Which we are." She said.

"Alright." I said. "I'll go to Elsa's.

"Thanks." She said.

"Nein problem." I said, then shouted up to Dudley, "You scored man!"

"Out!" Kitty shouted, as she pushed me out.

"Vat?" I asked, as the door slammed shut.

I then began laughing again, until i called Elsa.

"Hey Ellie." I started, "Can I come over to your house?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Kitty und Dudley kicked me out of mine." I said.

"Of course, well get ready for round two then." She said.

"I vill." I said, as I hopped into the TUFFmobile mk 2 painted white, "I vill."

One month later:

"Hey Ellie, I know we've only known eachother for about a month, but, vill you marry me?" I asked her three hours ago.

"Yes!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, after we had went to see the sunset in the park, "I'm going to call your sister, and everyone else I know."

"Gut." I said, "I'll be vaiting."

After about three minutes, her jaw hit the floor.

"He asked you too today?" She asked.

"Awesome." She said after about a second's pause from the other line.

"Vat?" I asked.

"Should I tell him?" She asked.

"You want to talk to him?" She asked, again.

"Alright, here he is." Ellie said, as she gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Misha, Dudley asked me to marry him too!" Kitty shouted.

"Really?" I asked, "Zat's gut." I said.

"Isn't it?" She asked.

"Ja." I said.

"I gotta go Misha." Kitty said, "See ya at the altar."

"Ja." I said again as she hung up.

10 months later:

We all got married on the same day, February 11. This year, it also landed on Valentine's day. I was the best man at Dudley's wedding, and Elsa was the bride of honor. At our's, Dudley was the best man, while Kitty was the bride of honor.

"Kitty, do you vant to know why I was alvays so overprotective of you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"Okay, but do not say I varned you." I said, I then began to tell her of me and Jack, and how he died, and I got the large scar on the right side of my face.

I ended it with, "Also, ze attack vas coordinated by dogs, vhich is vy I hate zem so much."

"But you said Jack ran away to Russia." She said.

"Zat vas a lie." I said, "I tried to tell you after mom died so she vouldn't be pissed, und I guess I vas a bit late." I continued, "I'm sorry. I know how close you two vere."

"Don't talk to me anymore." She said, "I'm done."

"Who's Jack?" Dudley asked.

"Jack vas our brother, her older, my younger." I said.

Elsa asked, "Is that true, or is is some lie?"

"It is 100% true, you vant to see ze obituaries?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." She said.

I handed her the obituary I kept in my pocket at all times. Kitty even read it over after she was calmed down.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." She said, "No more tricks."

"I promise, zere von't be." As soon as I said that, Snaptrap came in, and said, "How is everyone?"

"Nein!" I yelled, as I kicked him, "You von't take anyvon from my now extended family."

"No, I wasn't going to." He said, "I only wanted to see how everyone was doing. I love weddings."

"Really?" I asked, as I helped him up.

"Yeah." He said, "Don't you see I came unarmed?"

"Nein, I guess not." I said.

9 Months later: Me and Elsa, and Dudley and Kitty had our first borns the same day as each other. Our kid's birthdays were also on our wedding days. Our son grown up to be a T.U.F.F. field agent. I quit my job as the mechanic and found money somewhere else, as a professional video game designer. My first release was "TUFF part 1" and two years later, I made a sequel, and we had another kid.

Kitty and Dudley began a clothing store business, for special agents. The clothes they sold were as deadly to enemies as they were stylish. Which, by the way, they were very stylish. And this, is my life as the oldest brother of Kitty Katswell.

_**A/N;**_**Sorry if this feels a bit rushed, I did. Why? Because I'm beginning a new story in the Geronimo Stilton series, (My fuckin' childhood right there, if you want to criticize me for that, fuck you). Anyways, as I always say, it is better to leave them satisfied than to leave them empty.**


End file.
